Epinephrine Mania
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Epinephrine Mania – an addiction to adrenaline, or a dangerous, energetic lifestyle - almost to the point of injuring / killing one's self for the thrill.


"Charlie, it's not healthy! You can't keep doing this to yourself; don't you want to have kids someday? Settle down once your done? You won't be able to do that if you keep these sorts of things up. I was looking it up at a library, and those sorts of things you do lead to a life crime. You don't want to get arrested do you? Charlie, you might act tough, but you wouldn't last in Azkaban." Bill told me, most likely prompted by Mom. He's being ridiculous, I work with dragons and I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. All because I seek thrills through fights, skydiving, even creating dramatic situations. I love to keep myself busy with anything. It's odd, but you can get adrenaline rushes from the smallest of activities.

"Bill, don't get your panties in a twist! I'm not out of control; did Molly Dearest put you up to this? You're letting her control you to much, you're all grown up in case you've forgotten. You don't have to follow your mother's every command, man you don't have to follow any of them." I reminded my older brother, he always liked rules that one. Personally, I don't understand it at all, what's the point of rules? There's just going to be people, including me, to break them.

"Fleur might've mentioned something." Bill begrudgingly said, "But that has nothing to do with it! She's right, and so is Mom, and so am I! Sure, you love danger, I get that. You want to know what's wrong with it? You're using danger to cope with Fred's death. It's all you do now, brother. Every time I talk to you you've just gone and risked your life. Heck, Anna told me that you tried kissing a Hungarian Horntail!" Anna was a girl from work; I was never fond of her. My gut always said something was fishy with her, and I guess it was right. The woman's a traitor, telling my big brother what I do like I need a babysitter.

"Anna? Oh, Bill, I was drunk! Are you going to punish me every time I go out and loose count of how many drinks I had? Two can play at that game, O Brother of Mine! Do you really think we don't know your liquor cabinet is always stocked now? Think we don't catch the alcohol on your breath? Fleur probably can't stand you! Even gone so far as to beat her, haven't you? Wouldn't be surprised, alcoholics and all that." That was below the belt, and the second it slipped out I regretted it. I know Bill would never be stupid enough to do something like that. But, I like doing things to cause anger in others. It means a fight, it means a thrill, and I'm Charlie Weasley. I live for thrills. Bill stood up from the table, we were in a nice little muggle coffee shop. We're probably going to be kicked out soon, after being in plenty of fights I know the body language of someone about to strike. They stood with arms apart from their side, angling their body to block an escape, and little things like that. "Going to hit me are you? Just like you hit your wife? Tell me, do you punch harder on the full moon? I bet -" But the rest of my sentence was cut off from Bill's punch in the jaw.

Wendy, the waitress, walked over to us, "Excuse me, sirs. There's no fighting in here. Please take it somewhere else." A petite woman, who looked only slightly frightened, told us. Seeing how small she was, she should probably be terrified. With her reminding me far too much of my mother, I nodded my head at her and grabbed Bill by the collar to drag him out the door. He might be taller than me, but he's also lanky. That boy doesn't have a muscle anywhere in his body. He's just skin and bones, that one.

"_Charles_, knock it off. You're not a kid anymore." Bill said, using my real name. Oh, he knows I hate that name! That was just uncalled for, well, everything I said was uncalled for, too, but at least I get enjoyment out of it!

"_William_,you're one to talk!" I scream back at him, trying to keep the fight going, not wanting it to end. The rush of adrenaline makes everything worth it. Nothing compares to the feeling of almost a slight panic, but majority of it is the feeling that you can do anything. Being so powerful you could take anyone on. Hell, right now I could take on Death and I would probably come out victorious.

Wendy, Bill, Anna, Mom, Dad, and everyone who got in my way is just jealous that I can do this, they wish they had enough freedom to do the things I do! I can do anything, beat anyone, defeat all, and do whatever the hell I want! With adrenaline rushing through my veins, I can manipulate anything to my advantage. Adrenaline is almost like a drug to me now, or one might say. But I don't believe that, it's not like I'm doing anything that dangerous. My best weapon is my body, not only can I use it to fight with, but I can use its reactions to become virtually undefeatable. With adrenaline, I'm basically a Greek God; I'd even go so far to compare myself with Merlin.

I'm unstoppable.

**So someone thinks highly of himself! This was written for astronauts Psychological Disorders Competition. I got Charlie Weasley for my character and my disorder was ****Epinephrine Mania – an addiction to adrenaline, or a dangerous, energetic lifestyle - almost to the point of injuring / killing one's self for the thrill. I spent an hour or two being a computer hog and googled adrenaline junkies repetitively. So worth it, I like this fic. Hope you all did.**

**You know the drill R&R  
>PS: Anyone catch the How I Met Your Mother reference? Bwahaha I love TV<strong>


End file.
